Coming Home
by AllShadesOfGreen
Summary: Summary: When Arthur Kirkland comes home one day, a small surprise was waiting for him… (FACE family Seychelles, Cuba, and OC Philippines) (Mild FrUK) think some of you saw the first time, 'Together with Family'- yeah, that was a bit of an error so I took it down. Sorry XD
Together with Family

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to address, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY! It's a day late but what are you gonna do? And I would also like to mention two other people who are also having their birthdays on the same day, Happy Birthday to you two! This way, I could make this a birthday gift for all three of them!

Disclaimer: Hetalia and everything else in it belongs to Himaruya-san.

SHOTGUN!

"Bloody Hell, I'm so glad that's over, Boss can really give me a pile of work like no other…" A blonde male's sigh of relief was drowned out by the chatter of the people that surrounded him, chattering aimlessly into the night. Running a hand through his sandy-blonde hair, he tries to take his mind off the workload his Boss has given him by distracting himself with the street lights that flickered different colors.

Arthur Kirkland, or better known as the personification of England, was a train ride away from indulging in the sweet relaxation waiting for him at home. He could be eating his wonderful scones and playing with his magical pets right now if it weren't for him running so late. Arthur tapped his foot upon the tile floor of the subway, impatiently waiting for the God-forsaken train that would take them all home.

Oh, now he regretted not taking up the Queen's offer for a ride home… It seemed rude to him to refuse but he didn't want to be a burden either so he turned it down.

Ah, and there it was, hurtling through the rails and towards them all, was the train itself. A chorus of relieved sighs could be heard as they stepped onto the train, Arthur following suit. Finally, when the train was full, it began to move for the last time that day.

Arthur was sitting on one of the leather seats while he checked his wristwatch. 8:43, the time was.

When he tore his eyes away from the watch, he saw an old woman trying to find an open seat. Chuckling a bit, he tugged onto her skirt.

"By all means, please, take my seat." He gestured to the woman, but she had seemed hesitant to take such an offer. "Don't worry love, I'll be fine." He prodded a bit more before the woman finally took his seat.

"Thank you," she said, beaming at him with a grateful smile on her aging face. Arthur smiled back, and held onto the handles above him.

A while later they passed the London Bridge. Arthur was quite proud of it; standing tall and sturdy by day and looking so magnificent with its night-lights by night. Somehow, Arthur never gets tired of gazing at its magnificent glory. Well, it WAS one of his greatest tourist attractions so it was only natural.

Too bad no one told him what day it was today, he was too caught up in his paperwork to notice.

By the time the train finally stopped at its final destination for the day, Arthur leveled up five times in Candy Crush. (Who says a gentleman can't play on his phone on a train?)

He doors opened, and Arthur pocketed his phone. Determined to be home as quickly as he could, his heels took him to the exit of the train station, and he broke into a run from there.

The street he lived in was fairly quiet; elegant two-story houses that had tiled roofs and beautifully tended front lawns lined the streets, and the street lamps flickered aimlessly through the night. None made so much as a peep when dusk came, well, except for Arthur's heels making a beeline to his own house, that is.

All sweaty and tired with his suit very much wrinkled, Arthur was at last on his porch. All of a sudden he heard a giggle.

"Hmm?" Arthur looked above and saw a plump mint-colored bunny with wings, giggling profusely. The man chuckled. "Hello, Flying Mint Bunny! Good to see you." He said as he removed the imaginary creature from his head and nuzzling it. Arthur then proceeded to put his keys onto the lock, before his friend stopped him. "You want to play? Sorry Minty, but I'm dead tired, some other time, I promise." The said bunny pouted, because partly he did want to play with his English master, but it was something else.

Flying Mint Bunny stood his ground and crossed his arms in firm finality. He then tried to tell Arthur his reason via squeaking. How Arthur understands this, we may never know.

"What do you mean, 'They're still getting ready'? Is there someone in there?" The imaginary bunny shook his head furiously. "You won't tell me?" The bunny nodded. "But Minty, I'm so tired, love," Arthur dismissed his friend's attempts to stop him as he put the key in the lock, and opened the door.

"HOLY CRAP!" A very familiar obnoxious voice was heard, which was followed by frantic rustling. Squinting, Arthur flipped the light switch…

Only to find a very colorful banner, multiple balloons, and (actual) good food set up on a buffet table.

"What the bloody-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Multiple voices shouted at him and threw confetti. Arthur was dumbstruck.

"France? America, Canada? Oh bloody hell, Seychelles and Cuba…?" Because he was too shocked to do anything else, Arthur could only mutter in disbelief.

"Oui, Angleterre, don't tell me you don't remember that it was your own birthday today?" Asked Francis (better known as the personification of France), with a slightly hurt expression on his face.

Alfred, or the personification of the United States, gaped at Arthur. "Oh, dude, you didn't really know?"

No reply was heard, but instead a tipsy Philippines (Arthur: Wait… When did SHE arrive?!) leaned on his shoulder.

"Uh, England, you actually don't remember? It's April the freaking 25th!" She said, bonking him on the head, and before she could do more, Seychelles held her back.

"Phil, I think you need to lie down…" she said in a soothing voice to the Filipina. Cuba sweat-dropped.

"I don't think she's drunk yet, Sey," remarked the Cuban.

Arthur still couldn't believe what he was seeing. His rival, France, his former charges, a Cuban, and a Filipina he didn't even remember conquering, all greeting him Happy Birthday? He managed a small smile, and was overrun by the uncharacteristic thoughtfulness of his fellow nations.

"I didn't remember, because those blokes at work never bothered to tell me what day it was," He could feel his own shaking and the tears that ran down his cheeks. "But then six bloody idiots decided to do something thoughtful for me,"

A concerned France took England in his arms, soothing words spewing out of his mouth. America joined after, patting England in the back. Canada followed suit, with the other nations in tow.

"Oh, Angleterre, did you really think that you'd be spending your birthday alone again? My, you didn't even realized it was today," said France, all the while stroking England's hair, and without him trying to push his hand away. "We're family, and families never spend their birthdays alone."

"Yeah dude, even though you never come to my birthday, I could at least go to yours," chirped America. 'Who knows, you might eventually warm up to my independence,'

Arthur was still sniffling on France's shoulder, but after a while he looked up to all of them. He beamed at all of them. "Jolly good..." He muttered, but all of them could hear him perfectly.

Seychelles beamed back at him. "Alright, now that that's settled, how about we go ahead and celebrate oui?"

"HELL YEAH!"

And then a party was held that night, all tiredness and desire to rest forgotten. Arthur didn't mind that the peace and quiet in his street was disrupted. As for that affair with a frog-faced nation named France…

Arthur had pinned Francis to the wall, and in a deadly quiet voice, he spoke. "We don't speak of this, frog. EVER."

Francis only chuckled and sneaked a brush on the lips against Arthur's. "Oui, I hear you loud and clear, Angleterre." He whispered in the Brit's ear.

It took America and Cuba's strength to keep England from beating the life out of France.

Soon, the party was in full swing, even with the few people in it. America, after trying to trick Philippines into hugging him, was getting beaten to a pulp by the said Filipina, with Cuba watching in amusement. Carlos even offered to help her- he couldn't really let Leonora have all the fun in beating America senseless, right?

Canada was sitting near Seychelles, and the two are currently deep in conversation. Kumajiro was next to him, snoring.

France, on the other hand, was all but trying to keep England from drinking. And his strategy was actually working, until he provoked England, that is. Right now the two were engaged into a fight.

Up on the roof, those with the sight for it could see a mint-colored bunny with wings, giggling profusely. A small fairy came up to him, with an amused expression on her face.

"England's really having fun down there, is he?" said the fairy. She got a series of squeaks as a response. The fairy giggled. "Hmm, I guess you're right about that boy from North America. He did seem familiar… Uhm, what was his name again?" Minty rolled his eyes and squeaked something that a lot like 'Canadia'. The fairy could only tilt her head in confusion. "Who?"

That was their cue to hear their nation friend coming up the roof. No one had followed him, they could guess that he wasn't seen sneaking out. The two smiled brightly. "Hi England!" waved the fairy.

"Good Evening, Bell." England greeted in response, and made himself comfy on the roof. Flying Mint Bunny immediately cuddled up beside him, which England gladly obliged to.

"How are things down there?" asked Bell, her wings fluttering softly. .England chuckled.

"Quite fine, I hate to say this out loud but…" He then looked up to the moon. "I think I'm starting to get through to them…"

Bell punched him in the arm playfully, not that it would do him any bad considering her size. "Admit it! You love them!"

At that, England blushed and tore his eyes away from the moon. "Oh shut up," And the fairy giggled once more.

~The*End~

Author's Note: That was kind of hard to write… Oh damn it I think it's a bit crappy. Anyways, hope you liked it despite all of… this. Please share your thoughts on this, and thank you very much :D.


End file.
